


Well that was uncalled for

by Sevenbucks



Series: ERRORINK [1]
Category: Undertale(Video Game)
Genre: (error is too shh), :), :D, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dream and Blue are lowkey shippers, Error sans needs a hug, Haphephobia, Ink calm down you're making a mess, Ink is a lil gayby, Ink is having a crisis, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Truce, chloroform mention, cursing, error wears a dress, just my interpretation, not beta read we post and dont look back, slightly OOC, slowburn, so is Error actuallu, sorry for the slow updates, suggestive jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenbucks/pseuds/Sevenbucks
Summary: Well, the two strongest powerhouses are soulmates. That would be fine, if they weren’t mortal(or immortal) enemies.
Relationships: Classic/Red/Blue, Dream/Cross, Error/Ink, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: ERRORINK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005720
Comments: 41
Kudos: 114





	1. That's unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I was previously known as Fire_electric_fanby on this site but yannow whatever. This is an idea I had in the shower five minutes ago.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Ink would have never, ever even entertained the thought. It made no sense! Why did the multiverse decide that out of all of the people in its space, Error sans, The Destroyer and Inks no.1 enemy was to be the artist’s soulmate?

Why?

At first he thought he imagined it, Ink had an overeactive imagination after all. But as he yanked the neck of Errors shirt down, there was no denying the intricate yellow marks on the others red and black bones. The exact ones that matched his own.

Immediately Ink had sprung back and looked at his opposite incredulously. "No way. No...ohhh no..."

Error tugged his shirt back a blue blush spreading over his cheekbones at the uncovered marks. "WhAt tHe hELL InK-stAin?" He went to glare at the other before noticing the freak-out The Creator was having. "WhaT?"

Ink licked his non-existant lips and took a deep breath. "You... you're my soulmate, Error."

A heavy silence settled over the two. Any remaining residents of the AU they were fighting in escaped to hide in another area, deciding that as intriguing as this was it was not worth losing their souls for.

"WhaT tHe aCtuAl fUck SquiD."

Ink wordlessly tugged down his scarf and revealed the matching marks on his collarbone, shoulders and ribs. Error stared at Inks white and grey bones staring the perfect mirror of a design he'd seen a thousand times. A strange feeling stirred in Inks ribcage as Errors mismatched eyes studied his enemy. The artist didn't recall taking the required paint for- no. He was unable to feel that, let alone for Error! Stop that train of thought Ink! 

But he couldn't.

A loud 'ding' echoed around the empty clearing that shook Ink out of his racing thoughts. He glanced back at The Destroyer, who rebooted apparently. Ink took this opportunity to create a portal and yeet his 3 foot and nine inches of a confused sans self through it.

He landed in his kitchen startling his two friends who were sitting at the table covered with varying questionable objects.

"Oh heyyyy Ink," said Dream. "You're uhh...back...early."

Ink took a deep breath and-

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

____

"So let me get this straight." Dream watched his friend who had face planted into the table narrowly avoiding the mustard pentagram. "You're soulmate is Error, The Destroyer, Who you have been fighting longer than I've existed?"

"yee...."

Dream leaned back in his chair smirking. "That's rough buddy."

Inks immediately shot up out of his chair. "You little-"

Laughing Dream put up his hands in a surrendering matter. "Okay, okay I'm sorry." He smiled at Ink as he sank back down sighing. "That is pretty harsh though, to be honest."

Ink groaned loudly. "TELL me about it. Out of all the goddam outcodes that would have been perfectly fine, it had to be HIM. It doesn't make any sense!"

Blue walked over and set a cup of tea in front of Ink. "I mean, when you think about it, it kinda does- Let me explain!" He quickly added when Ink's eyelights shifted to more angry symbols. "What ever greater power decides these things probably thought you two would be interesting or something. You guys are some of the most powerful, oldest beings in the multiverse! Maybe they wanted to see if you could get along together."

"Or they wanted to fulfill their enemies-to-friends-to-lovers fantasies." Dream interjected.

(A/N. oh shut up Dream)

"Whatever the reason, I hope they stub their toe on a KNIFE" Ink downed his tea in one gulp. "The hell am I gonna do?" He sighed when his friends shrugged uncaringly. "Thanks. Ughhhh this is so weird, Error hates me! Who in their right mind would think this is a good idea?"

Dream grinned. "Error hates you huh, what about your feelings to him?"

A colourful, rainbow blush that he would forever deny spread across Inks face. Dream was just about to tease him when they all received a distress call.

'hah! I'm saved!' Ink thought for once glad that Error was currently decimating several AU's.


	2. Buildings are thrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mad glitch and collateral damage

Oh no, Error was MAD mad.

As soon as Ink rose through his portal he felt The Destroyer's presence, and dang… Ink really messed up this time.

Error was screaming his throat raw, well, metaphorically. He’s a skeleton so- okay you get it. Ink winced as he let out a particularly angry one and yanked his strings, downing an entire building in one go. The skeleton was glitching harshly in a way that seemed painful.

Dream sucked in a breath, cringing. “Yeesh, those are some conflicting emotions” He patted Ink on the shoulder. “Whelp, this is technically your fault and I have things to do so… all yours pal.”

“Wha- what?”Ink spluttered “The hell Dream, lemme guess, ‘Things’ is Cross?”

Dream smacked him. “Hush your mouth child and clean up your mess.”

“I’m at least THREE millenia older than you- oh there he goes.” Ink yelled after him as the guardian walked calmly through a portal while flipping him off. The artist looked around for his other, more loyal- and would you look at that Blue is gone too.

“Jerks,” Ink eloquently muttered under his breath. “Here goes nothin’, YO ERROR!” 

The dark skeleton froze and slowly turned to meet the creator's gaze. He looked waaay creepier than normal, and that's saying a lot. 

“W͖̘͚͎̭ͪͣ͋͢ͅḫ̤̣̼̗̗͙͂͡a͎͙̤̣̖̟͈̗̐͐͂̕t͕͔̯̳ͪ͢?̢̙̹̝̋̉?͈̠̣̗̘̟̥̃̍͌ͮ?̈ͦ͏̙̟͙̖͇͓̥ͅ”

Ink sweatdropped. “Whats up? You seem a little upset- okayyy that's a whole hospital.” The artist narrowly dodged the temporary missile wishing he had just stayed at home. “Error~ come on! It's not too bad!”

Error growled. “NoT tOo bAD??? I hAvE aN IdiOt As a soULmaTE! I shOUldn'T EveN hAve oNE!” He, yet again, attempted to drop another building on Inks head.

Groaning, Ink used an inky portal to escape the assault and sent several bone attacks toward The Destroyer. “Destroying things won't fix it though! Just come down-shit not the school- from there and we can talk it out!”

“I aM nOt tALkinG wITH yOu!”

“But ruru, you’re already doing that~!”

Error stopped his rage for a moment, staring at The Creator. “yOu….” The glitch noticeably sighed and just walked through a portal he summoned, apparently too tired to deal with Inks crap.

Ink stared at the carnage around him. Taking in the buildings that had been ripped out of the ground and the many, many fires, he heroically left the AU hoping the human would be able to reset before Dream could lecture him.

\----

Upon returning to his house, he found neither of his friends hanging around the sketch littered rooms and halls. Not wanting to be alone with his many problems he set out to find them.

He jumped through many AUs before finally spotting them in an Underfell timeline. Specifically the one that housed the sans Error calls ‘Abomination #13’

…

He was thinking about Error again.

Quickly he ran up to the two, noticing that Dream was nudging Blue and Blue was-

Oh.

Oh ho ho

Ink was definitely taking advantage of this.

The artist smoothly slid up to them taking in Dreams smug expression and the bright, blue blush on Blues face. Finally living up to his namesake.

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).”

“INK OH MY GOD HOW THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT.”

“Talent~” He snickered. “Anyways, whats going on here, hmm?”

Dream opened his mouth only for Blue to rugby tackle him to the ground.

“NOPE-”

Ink watched as Blue desperately tried to make Dream shut up. The two rolled around for a bit until Dream successfully pinned the other down. He grinned mischievously at Ink.

“Oh, yannow, Our little “innocent” baby Blue here, has not one, but TWO crushes on certain sansys~”

Ink was definitely interested now. He knelt down quickly gesturing for Dream to elaborate further on this very intriguing subject. As long as the conversation stayed away from his love life he was perfectly fine with it.

Dreams smile grew. “He wanted to join the relationship of -wait for it- Classic and Red.”

Ink gasped and leaned away dramatically. “No way.” Dream nodded confirmation. “Ohhhhhh, Blue we are TOTALLY setting you three up.”

Blue hurriedly pushed Dream off him. “You will do no such thing.”

Ink smiled and laughed at him,then halted when he felt a very familiar tug in his chest cavity. His excitement rose in anticipation. He stood upright and flashed a bright grin at his friends.  
“Gotta go annoy a glitch, BRB broskis!”

“Oh my stars stop hanging around Fresh.”

Ink had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHH sorry about the choppy chapters and lack of errorink. I am not planning this out and i wanna get a few updates out before school argh.


	3. Do do do do friends are awful tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A temporary truce is made for a very important cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter barely made it out of docs it was so hard to write ahhhhhh

“Well, well, look who finally finished their temper tantrum.”

Error glared at his friend/ally Nightmare and the homicidal skeleton clearly laughing at him who was sitting in the darkers lap. Killer let out a particularly loud giggle and Error growled at him.

“Oooo~ kinky.”

“AaRgHH, yOu aRE AS AnnOYiNg as iNk.”The glitch facepalmed.

Nightmare smirked. “Yes, Ink.” He watched the other carefully. “Such conflicting feelings hehe.”

Error blushed a bright blue. “I- yOu- UGH.” He stood there fuming not knowing how to respond. “I hAte THaT idIOt.”

Killer raised a brow bone at him. Horror yelled “Bullshit!” from the other room. Error started screaming at them both, throwing some words around that I refuse to repeat.

Nightmare hummed. “Wow, hope you don't use that language around your dear innocent friend Blueberry.”

“sHUt iT, yOU KnOW i LeaRNeD mOSt oF thOSE FRoM hIM.”

Nightmare sniggered knowingly. Killer laughed alongside him, still in the Dark Kings lap looking very comfy and smug. He was there just to make people uncomfortable but Error was long used to it.

“Please, Error, I could sense the moment he told you. And I can clarify your marks look similar. Remember that time Dust tore the star sanses clothes to shreds as a joke? I noticed they looked exactly like yours, which you have no problem parading around when it's too hot.”

Whenever the Dark sanses and Error go on a “trip” of a kind to a hot AU, Error was never able to handle the heat and so wore a red sleeveless top or turtleneck, forgetting about the vivid soulmate marks on his bones. Most paid them no heed and assumed they were tattoos or just his aesthetic so he didn't worry about it. Now he certainly did. It was a pain knowing someone who could sense your emotions and continuously exploits them.

Nightmare leaned forward, grinning. “Do you really hate him, or are you just a big tsundere?”

Error stared blankly at him, on the verge of a reboot. Killer laughed at his expression.

“Ewwow-kun~”

BEEEEEEP-

Nightmare snorted amusedly at the glitching skeleton. He called for Dust and Cross to put Error on a nearby couch so he doesn't collapse upon awakening.

\----

“I haTE yOu.”

“Like you ‘hate’ Ink?”

“ARGHHHH” 

Error had finally woken up from his reboot, immediately demanding that Nightmare owes him chocolate, which he was currently stuffing his face with.

Cross narrowed his sockets. “I hope that's not from my stash, Nightmare.”

The guardian just smiled evilly in response. Looking back to Error he waited for the glitch to finish eating before continuing the “interrogation”

“Soooo… what are ya gonna do about it.”

Error stared him in the eyelights. “Ignore it.” And went back to eating.

Killer and Nightmare glanced at each other, knowing he wouldn't be able to deny destiny. (Or the creators fantasies) If he couldn't accept it, they would just have to do it themselves.

Suddenly Nightmares phone pinged.

BLUEBERRY  
“So, what are we doing about operation Errorink?”

The King snickered and typed out a response.

“Intervention, obviously”

\----

Ink arrived through his portal and watched his rival swing through the air with his strings. The glitch had very impressive gymnast skills, with his flexibility and maneuverability. The artists hands itched to draw him but he had to-

Wait a second.

Error wasn't doing anything. He was just playing around with his strings. He didn’t seem to catch sight of the other. Ink then noticed the AU they were in, an empty genocide timeline. Possibly a swap variation? It didn't matter. Error frequently destroyed empty AUs too, so why wasn’t he doing anything here? Ink decided to sit back and watch- study the glitch. To make sure he didn’t do anything. Yep. That's it.

Ink had a strange feeling of being watched, but decided to ignore it for now.

He had to admit, Error was quite talented. Using his strings to fly and swing around the desolate building in increasingly difficult ways, going through sequences that seemed almost like performances and eventually coming to a rest and settling down in a suspended seat of strings. Like the swings that human children used.

He watched Error gently kick his legs back and forth, surveying his surroundings, somehow still not taking notice of Ink.

A rusling behind him caught Inks attention. He whipped his head around and could almost swear he saw a retreating shadow in his peripheral vision. He waited carefully until he had confirmed nothing was there. He turned around to meet the gaze of Error who was currently glaring at him right in his face oh my god he was so close-

Ink fell backwards with an ‘oof’ and was immediately wrapped in his counterparts' strings and lifted him into the air. He took note of the not-at-all cute blush on the others face as he snorted unhappily.

“WhaT tHE hEll ARe yOu DOinG?!”

“Uh…” Ink swung his feet a little. “Just hanging around.”

Error dropped to the ground and groaned loudly at his joke. “ThaT wAs AwfUL.”

“Wow, a sans that doesn't like jokes? It must be really easy to bug you.”

“I liKE jOKes, yOUrs jUSt arENT puNNY eNOUgh.”

Ink stared at Error before laughing. Loudly. The glitch watched amusedly, albeit a bit confused as the artist fell down laughing.

“Oh my gosh- I actually got you to-! pffft oh my stars.”

“Pff- c’Mon sQUId, tHAt waSNt EveN funNY.”

Ink calmed down a little and looked up at Error. “It's just- heh- i got you to make a real sans-like joke.”

Error scoffed and looked away, but Ink could see a smile tugging at his mouth. The moment was ruined as a flash went off behind a building.

“Dream you idiot, I told you to turn the flash off- OH SHIT.”

Error immediately attacked the intruders sending a wave of strings revealing the Dream brothers, Blue and Killer. The glitch was so shocked he forgot to snare them with his strings, and the four of them fled like the rats from that one scene in ratatouille.   
(A.N John Mulaney anyone?)

Error seemed to snap out of his shock and began chasing them down. Ink watched as his brain caught up with him.

The Creator gasped. “OH MY STARS YOU MADE A TRUCE TO SET ME AND ERROR UP DIDN'T YOU!!” He ran towards his former best friends. “ARGH WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO ANNOYING.”

The two eventually tracked them all down and bound them with Errors strings. They left them in an abandoned house and portaled away from the AU.

\----

“Sooo.... are we gonna talk about the soulmate thing or-”

“nO!”

“Alright! Just askin.”

Error and Ink were busy toilet-papering Nightmares mansion in retaliation for the ‘help’ he and the others had bestowed upon the two sanses. (A.N they didn't really do anything, these guys are just dramatic.)

Error yeeted one last roll over the roof before dusting off his hands and placing them on his hips.

“WHElp tHATS bEeN deaLT WItH. c’YA aROund I guEsS.”

Ink dramatically saluted before sighing. “No doubt I will, those guys can be very persistent.”

“wELL iF theY Do aNYthING elSe wE kNOw wHAT To dO.”

Ink grinned maliciously and hopped into an inky portal while Error walked through his own, glitchy one.

The mansion stood in all its toilet-paper glory, chaotic in an almost beautiful way.

Then it started to rain.

And a very angry octopus man started screaming at the universe.

\----

Ink viciously scribbled in his sketchbook, intent on getting every angle of what he witnessed today before he forgot. But he quickly stuffed the pages covered in drawings of a certain skele under his bed as a knock sounded on his door.

“Heya Blue!!1!!!1!1”

“Ink I swear stop speaking like that.”

“:(“

“I-... okay. Any way just wanted to let you know Dream is out for your rainbow ass, and no, not in that way.”

Ink tried and failed to keep a poker face. “Why would that be? :3” He giggled nervously and used his heel to kick his sketchbook further under the bed.

Blue massaged his temples and exhaled loudly. “You sharpied really bad doodles all over his entire house, Ink, why do you think that is.”

“Don't even wanna know what I did to his bed.” Ink mumbled, thinking about the milkshake he was going to get later.

“You're a dead man walking.” Blue then left without another word and Ink waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before pulling out the pages he was previously using.

It's just my artistic instincts, Ink thought. That's why I thought it was… nope not thinking that.

Ink repeatedly told himself he did NOT find Error’s gymnast routine attractive at ALL, and he'd better hide before Dream found him. He thickened some lines and pondered whether he should colour the strings. Eventually he carefully gathered the drawings and left them under his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BHFFHSDAHKMFNA ILY ALL BTW YOUR COMMENTS MAKE MY HEART GO BAM <3


	4. The Obligatory Outertale Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in outertale.... yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS, THIS FIC IS SO HARD TO WRITE. I took a small break and it seems to be what i needed...  
> And I apologise for the weird formatting too

Ink let out a big sigh. It was frankly, quite a harrowing day.

Dream and Blue were being even more annoying shits than Ink ever was, trying to set Ink up with the destroyer and overall just ruining his day. Dream took his milkshake Red had given to him for completing the dare, which was just rude. Even if Ink did draw all over Dreams house in sharpie... 

The two had eventually just left him alone, fortunately to Ink’s mental state, so Ink decided to do the one thing that always cheers him up.

Annoying Error.

In a few moments the artist had triangulated the glitch’s location and hurriedly made a portal before his team members could follow him. He stepped out into a calm, vast, space on a small cliff.Outertale. This particular timeline was unusually unique, as the constellations were wildly different and the theme was more red and pink than blue. It may have been a cool fell alternate or something. He could see galaxies and nebulae to the ends of his vision, the view was always breathtaking no matter how many times he looked upon it.

But, the thing that had really captured Ink’s attention was Error. Specifically his choice of clothing. The glitchy destroyer wore a midnight blue sleeveless dress whose silky skirt hung perfectly from his frame that swished from side to side as he screamed at the sky, flipping off the deep space. His trenchcoat was thrown haphazardly on him, slipping off his shoulder revealing the yellow marks across his delicate multicoloured bones. Ink had never really noticed until now, but the dark skeleton was so… _small._

His mind pieced together that he had barely ever seen Error without his big trenchcoat and scarf. The clothes made him look bigger than he was. His bones seemed delicate and fragile, though the other would blast his limbs off if he knew he thought that. The other continued his rant at the sky before flopping down to the ground and letting out a tired groan.

Ink walked over to the other. “Hey.”

Error jumped several feet into the air. “HOLY-” He took a shaky breath. “wHAt tHe fUcK wAs thAT FOr?”

Ink sighed again. “It’s been a long day.”

“Tch- yOU ToO? NiGHt-BitCH fOrcED mE iNtO wEaRING…” Error glanced down and seemed to realise Ink had seen him in this new outfit and pulled on his coat to cover his chest. He gripped the fabric and avoided Ink’s gaze. “uHHH.... nOt a wORd.”

Ink shrugged and sat near him -far enough to not trigger his haphephobia- looking up at the stars. Error slowly looked back up as well, appearing to relax a bit. Out of the corner of his vision he could see Error lean back onto the rocks, letting out a long breath. The two silently agreed on a few hours of nothing, no noise, fights, banter- nothing at all. Just taking a break, because creators knew they needed it. 

Error opened a small portal, reaching in and taking out a few chocolate bars. He wordlessly handed one to Ink and proceeded to annihilate the rest. The artist nodded in thanks and quietly ate the treat, feeling more at peace than ever.

“hEy, iNK-StaiN.”

“Hm?”

Error shifted uncomfortably. He seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, and Ink waited. He had learned to be patient with the destroyer and his strangeness. But he was not prepared for the words he said next.

“I’m sorry.”

Ink stared at Error dubiously. “For what?” Never once, in the millenia Ink had known him, had Error said sorry. The artist had to physically prevent puking ink at the excitement and confusion.

Error sighed deeply, his voice void of glitching. “For ruining your chance at being happy with a soulmate.”

Ink tilted his head, staring at Error. A small blue blush had found his way onto his cheekbones, and he had an expression of discomfort. The glitch hugged his arms and his eyelights flicked anywhere but Ink.

“What do you mean?”

“Tch- wHAt Do yOU ThiNk i MeAn? oUT of aLl THE aNomOLIes iN tHe MulTIVerSE, YouR sTUck With mE, the oNE WHo DestROYs aLl You CreaTe. i'M An inSAne, uNHIngeD nArCIssiST wHO hasNt LovEd aNYone fOr a LONG lONg tIme… hOW The hEll WouLd YoU bE haPpy wItH mE?”

Ink was quiet for a moment. 

“Well, if I’m being honest, Error, I am happy. I have thought about it alot and there is no better match for me. I mean, I’ve known you longer than anyone! And even though we never really got along, you've always been there. Since the very beginning, we both know what it’s like to be lonely and… like it or not the centuries we spent together have forged a bond between us. A weird, complicated, hard to describe one but a bond all the same.”

The artist grinned at Error. “And I’m never bored with you. Whether we’re enemies, friends, something else, I like your company.”

Error stared at Ink in shock before a blue blush spread across his face. Ink could swear there were hints of yellow there too. The glitch laughed shakily and reached out, pushing Inks skull lightly.

“yOur aN IdIot.”

The artist just grinned.

Error stood up and stretched. “WelL, i'M gONna bE IN unDERfEll #233, mAYbe wrECk sOMe sHIT, sTEal tHe sAns’ stUFf, or sOMetHing…” He glanced at Ink, a sharp sadistic grin flitting across his face. Ink caught the hint and gave a crazed giggle. He too, stood up, grabbing Broomy and forming an ink portal, saluting the destroyer with a “see ya!” before jumping in.

Error shook his head fondly at where the artist stood before, then running through his own portal dress swishing behind him.

\- - - -

“So why exactly do you need chloroform at 2am?”

Ink stared at the destroyer who was currently crouched on his window sill. Don’t question why Ink was awake, you do not wanna know. 

“iTs gONna Be fUnnY, i ProMisE.” 

The artist blinked at him for a moment, before materialising the requested object and handing it over.

Error sniggered and turned to the window again. “I’lL sENd yOu a vIDEo.” Is what he said before jumping out again. Ink laughed a little imagining what he would be doing with the drug.

He walked back to the sheets of blackmail on his desk. He had paid dearly for some of these, so he had made hard copies for the absolute gold he had gotten his little bony hands on. As he sorted his stash, Ink thought about how Error seemed very comfortable around Ink lately. Their relationship is what Ink would describe as a mocking rivalry, getting along but still ripping each other to shreds in battle. But that was just how they were.

He was glad Error was getting comfortable around him, even though his haphephobia was still a problem. He wondered if he could help with that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Love ya!!! And check out my other fics if you feel like it uwu

**Author's Note:**

> so rude Ink tf.


End file.
